


The Little Angel

by Winchester_Baby



Series: The Little Angel [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baby/pseuds/Winchester_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thiiiiiiink. I'll try to get another chapter out this week. It will probably be a LOT shorter but that's because I want that chapter to end in a certain place. But I might write more for it. WE WILL SEE.<br/>So yeah, let me know what you guys think or if you don't get something!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean! Ellen says dinner’s ready!” Sam yelled from the house.  
Dean rolled out from under the Impala. “I’ll be in in a minute!”  
Sam’s voice drifted back to him, a grin underlying his words that Dean could feel from 20 feet away. “She says in now or she’ll hide a fish in the car!”  
“Impatient woman.” Dean muttered. “Fine! I’m coming!”  
Dean put his tools back in the box, wiping off his hands on his rag and throwing it. He hurried into the house, ducking as soon as he burst into the kitchen to avoid a dishcloth to the head.  
“Get your ass in a seat.” Ellen grumbled. “Ungrateful idjit. I told you to finish up with that car an hour ago.”  
“Can’t rush any work on my baby, Ellen. Mmmm smells good though.” Dean reached towards a string bean and Ellen slapped his hand away.  
“Ass in chair, now.” Ellen said, shoving a lasagna at Dean. Damn, he couldn’t pick any of that between here and the dining room table. He placed the pan on the table in front of Sam and moved to his seat just as Ellen placed the string beans down.  
Then dinner began.  
Food was passed around the table and stole off each other’s plates.  
“Dean! Stop taking my string beans!” Jo yelled, shoving him.  
“But you put the perfect amount of cheese on them!” Dean protested and stole another bite.  
“Dean, stop stealing Jo’s food and learn to do it yourself.” Ellen chided.  
“I swear, if I didn’t know any better I would say you were 11 and not 26.” Bobby grumbled.  
“Nah, he’s a 7 year old.” Sam grinned and shoved a forkful of lasagna in his mouth.  
“And Sam’s a 13 year old girl.” Dean taunted.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Boys!” Ellen said. Then Jo launched into a story of a fight in the bar the night before.  
Dinner at the Singers’ house was Dean’s favorite part of the day. He loved being with his family and joking around all night. After Sam and he had lost their mom then their dad, Bobby had taken them in with open arms. A few years later, Bobby and Ellen had finally tied the knot and life had become a dream for 2 lost boys. Sam, Dean, and Jo grew up relatively normal lives with hunting on the side. Nothing major, just a few cases here and there. Jo and Ellen opened up the Roadhouse down in town and ran it themselves with the help of Ash, a family friend. Sam, college boy he is, went to Augustana University part time, studying pre-law. And Dean helped Bobby with the garage. It was the most almost-normal hunter life anyone could get. Hunting monster at night and working on cars by day. And Dean couldn’t be happier.  
“Dean!” Jo yelled, throwing a roll at his face.  
“What?!” Dean yelled back, swatting the bread to the table.  
“Gimme a ride to Charlie’s house in an hour.”  
“Only if you ask nicely.” Jo glared and threw another roll. “Ok! Stop wasting food, I’ll take you!”  
Ellen, Bobby, and Sammy laughed as Jo grinned triumphantly.  
“But you seriously need to get your license, Jo Bo.” Dean said, ruffling her hair.  
“Nah, I’ll just keep you around to drive me places.” She said, biting savagely into a roll. Dean grinned.

Michael made his way to the podium, pushing past his many brothers and sister. They talked excitedly in whispers, shooting glances at the stage. Finally, Michael stepped up and kneeled in front of his father.  
“Father.”  
“Michael.” Michael looked up and met his father’s gaze. “Is everything prepared for the new soldiers?”  
“Yes, Father. We will begin as soon as you allow.”  
“Proceed.”  
Michael rose and turned to face his family. Raising his hands, the angels fell silent instantly.  
“Brothers and sisters! We gather today to celebrate our siblings who are joining the ranks. They have completed their long training and will join us in our fight against darkness. We welcome them to the garrison today. Let us bring forth our newest recruits.” Michael waited a moment for the angels’ cheers to die down.  
“Hael.” A black and silver winged angel walked out and stood to Michael’s left, standing straight and proud. Her face smooth and devoid of emotions, as taught to her in training.  
“Adriel.” A grey with white-tipped wings angel flitted next to Hael, standing in the same manner.  
“Samandriel.” Creamy wings joined the line of angels standing next to Michael. Perfect.  
“Castiel.” A second passed with no movement, no sound. Michael paused, looking around.  
“Castiel.” Still nothing. Whispers began to erupt in the crowd.  
“CASTIEL.” Michael boomed. Everyone looked around and at one another in confusion. “WHERE IS HE?”  
No one answered. Because no one knew where their youngest brother had gotten to. Not even his own father.

The young woman stopped writing and growled in frustration. Rolling her eyes at herself, she threw the napkin she had written on on the ground and stomp away from her seat. Castiel picked up the discarded napkin, smoothing it out.

Small wishes are what keep us going  
The little hope that everything will be okay  
The ting things that get us through the day

Smiling, he placed the beautiful words in his pocket and folded himself onto a bench. He watched as humans ran and jumped and walked and kissed and talked around the Eiffel tower. He watched as a child ran after its father, laughing and yelling.  
He also purposely ignored Gabriel who was currently tripping a man down a flight of stairs. Granted, the man had made inappropriate gestures at a woman but still. Gabe flitted over to Cas with a wide grin.  
“You’re going to get into trouble one day.”  
“From who? Mikey does his best to pretend I don’t exist and Dad gave up on me years old.” Gabe said. “The guy deserved it.”  
“Yes but you know we shouldn’t meddle with humans.”  
“Says the angel who hoards humans’ things.” Gabe scoffed.  
Cas blushed. “Only discarded things that won’t be missed.”  
“You are so strange, bro.” Gabe said with a sigh, licking a lollipop.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Cas whispered.  
Gabe ruffled his hair and smirked. “No. Just different. You’re the only angel I know who loves human things. I hope you’re doing your best to keep that on the down low, by the way.”  
“Down low? Do you mean I should keep my human things under the floorboards?” Cas asked, confused.  
Gabe chuckled. “No Cas, just don’t let everyone know you like humans so much.”  
Cas frowned. “Only you and Balthazar know. I think Father and Michael suspect something is wrong with me but-”  
“Cas! There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re just different.”  
“Yes but would it be so bad if I like humans more than the others?” Cas asked.  
“Do you remember when Jophiel had that affair with the human? He got sent to boot camp for a thousand years and came out more of a dick than Mikey.” Gabe said, sucking his lollipop more.  
“Michael’s not as mean as you believe. He’s just....strict.” Cas said defensively.  
“Whatever you say, Cas.” Gabe leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to do something with Mikey today?”  
Cas furrowed his eyebrows and thought hard. “Not that I-OH NO! THE GARRISON WELCOME! MICHAEL IS GOING TO SMITE ME!”  
Cas jumped up and flew off quickly.  
“Good luck!” Gabe yelled then muttered to himself. “You’re going to need it.

Lucifer looked up to see his brother walk into his office. “Zachariah. To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“Just an update on things upstairs.” Zachariah settled across from Lucifer, crossing his legs.  
“And?”  
“Nothing too major. Weapons inventory, drills, Castiel missed his garrison welcome-”  
“He missed his garrison welcome?” Lucifer asked with raised eyebrows. It took a lot to surprise Lucifer but this was something he had never heard before. “Where on Earth was he?”  
“Ah, well that’s the question of the day.” Zachariah smiled and leaned forward, slightly excited. “No one knows. I’ve heard rumors but nothing concrete.”  
“And Father was upset?” Lucifer asked, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.  
“As upset as he gets. Michael on the other hand was fuming.” Zachariah grinned, barely holding back his glee.  
“I see.” Lucifer rubbed his chin. “Zachariah, would you keep a special eye on our little brother? I’m curious about his activities.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you when I have something.”

“HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN GARRISON WELCOME?” Michael boomed.  
“I-I just-I was with Gabriel and-”  
“IT IS ONE DAY, CASTIEL! ONE DAY THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER!”  
“I-I lost track of time-”  
“DOING WHAT? I KNOW THAT GABRIEL DOES EVERYTHING HE CAN TO SKIP ANY RESPONSIBILITY THAT HE CAN BUT I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!”  
“I’m sorry.” Cas whispered, looking down in embarrassment.  
“WELL SORRY DOESN’T”  
“Michael, will you please stop shrieking? I’m getting a migraine.” Father muttered. He turned to his youngest angel, his face unreadable. “Castiel, please explain why you failed to report to the Garrison welcome.”  
“I lost track of time, Father.” Castiel whispered quickly, running his fingers over the napkin in his pocket. His Father’s eye flickered down to the movement.  
“Castiel. What is in your pocket?”  
“N-nothing-”  
Father glared and snapped his fingers. Castiel’s own fingers were suddenly empty. Michael saw the napkin in Father’s hand and changed from the tomato red he was before to a violent purple.  
“Were you with humans, Castiel?” Michael spat, his anger radiating at Cas.  
“Yes.” Cas whispered, looking down. His face was burning with shame.  
“How many times do we have to go through this, Castiel? You can not interfere with humans.”  
“But Father-”  
“DON’T ‘BUT FATHER’ HIM, CASTIEL. YOU KNOW THE RULES. NO CONTACT WITH HUMANS. EVER. AND THAT INCLUDES TAKING THEIR GARBAGE.” Michael boomed. Cas shivered at the force of his rage.  
“But-”  
“No, Castiel. Michael is right. You know he rules. I will rethink your place in the garrison. Obviously, you are not ready for the responsibility.” Father said, disappointment lacing his words.  
“No! I have done everything to be in the garrison! I have worked years to get this far! Please Father, you can’t!” Cas pleaded, brokenhearted.  
“I said I will think on it, Castiel.”  
Cas gaped and turned to his brother, hoping for at least an ally. “Please, Michael! You know how hard I worked! You can’t-”  
“Don’t assume to tell me what I can and can not do, Castiel.” Michael said coldly.  
Cas looked between them and bit his lip. Quickly, he tirned and flew away as fast as he could to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
They couldn’t do this! He had spent years working to be the best soldier, to be the top of the class. He didn’t mean to forget things! It was just that once he started thinking of humans, he had to go see them. He couldn’t help how he felt! Father should know this better than anyone, he made Castiel! He had just woken up one day and his love for his Father’s greatest creations had exploded. He loved them more than he loved himself. Shouldn’t that be what he wanted? For the angels to love those creatures and protect them? So why was Castiel being punished for doing what he was created to do?


	2. Chapter 2

“Cassy?” Cas raised his head and looked at the door. A knock echoed into the room. “Cassy, come on, open up.”  
Sighing, Cas flicked his hand and Balthazar slipped in. He took one look at his brother and joined him on the floor, leaning against the bed. “You ok?”  
Cas bit his lip and shook his head, doing his best not to let anymore tears escape.  
“What did Dad say?” Bal asked.  
“He-he-” Cas gulped. “He might not let me in the Garrison.”  
Bal gathered Cas in his arms and stroked his head. A few tears escaped from Cas’ eyes as he cuddled against the older angel.  
“Shh, Cassy. He’ll let you in. You’re the best soldier that has been through training in years. They wouldn’t let you slip away because of one little mistake.”  
“Y-you didn’t see them, Bal. They were both so angry. I...I don’t think they will let me join.” Cas fell silent then pulled back and looked up at his brother. “But now that I’ve thought about it...I’m not sure I care. Bal, I’d rather be with the humans than running drills for a war that may never come.”  
Balthazar froze and looked concerned. “You don’t mean that, Cas.”  
“But I do!” He opened his mouth to continue then stopped, thinking hard. “No. I wouldn’t fight give up on our fight but I wish Father would understand. Michael too. They act as if we should just watch them from afar but we should be helping! They pray to us and we do nothing!”  
“Cas. You know why. Humans are cruel and uncivilized-”  
“Not all of them! Just a few and aren’t angels the same? We’re not all unfeeling as Michael or as rebellious as Lucifer, we’re different.”  
“I know, Cassy, but it’s just the way things are. Let’s forget all this. Michael and Father will calm down and you’ll join us in the Garrison and everything will be perfect.” Bal then smiled widely. “Now do you want to see the real reason I stopped by? I brought you something.”  
Cas perked up excitedly. “Y-you got me something?”  
Bal pulled out a copy of The Great Gatsby and handed it to his youngest brother. “I thought you would like it.”  
Cas grinned and ran his hands lovingly over the deteriorating cover. He looked up and hugged Balthazar tightly. He whispered, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
Bal grinned and hugged him back. “It’s nothing, Cassy. I’m glad you like it.”  
Cas jumped up and ran to his closet, opening a walk-in room piled with a plethora of human things. Bal walked over and leaned against the doorframe. Cas placed the book alongside another hundred. Mobiles hung from the ceiling, stuffed animals were crammed onto shelves, a million human things. He smiled as he watched the baby angel’s eye admiring his collection.  
“Cas?” A knocked sounded from the hallway. Bal backed up a step as Cas quickly closed the door and locked it then ran to the other door.  
“Yes?” Cas asked, opening the door to Hael and Anna.  
“Oh, Balthazar! Hello.” Anna said cheerfully. They both walked into the room and stood between the boys. “We just came by to see if Cas wanted to come to the party.”  
Cas bit his lip and didn’t answer.  
“Bal, convince him to come! You’re coming aren’t you?” Hael pleaded, pulling playfully on Bal’s arm.  
“Yes, I’m coming.” He said, smiling at Hael. He turned to his brother and looked meaningfully at him. “Why don’t you come, Cassy? Get your mind off things.”  
Cas nodded and smiled weakly. “Sure.”  
Anna and Hael cheered, pulling the boys down to the party excitedly. Cas followed, doing his best to put on a happy face but inside, he only wanted to curl up and be alone.

Angels flitted all around, laughing and singing but Castiel couldn’t seem to enjoy the merriment. Adriel came flying over and wrapped an arm around him laughing.  
“Cassy! You seem so sad over here! Come join us!” She giggled.  
“I’m a little tired, Addie.” Cas said quietly.  
“Well at LEAST tell me where you were earlier! You should have seen Mikey’s face when you didn’t come out! I thought he’d set the room on fire!” She said laughing, clinging tightly to Cas.  
“I was just with Gabe and we lost track of time. It was an accident.” Cas said, unwrapping Addie from around him. “I’m going to head back to my room. You all have fun.”  
Addie pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. “Awww, won’t you stay?”  
“Not this time. I’ll talk to you later, Addie.” Cas gave her a hug and flew off to be alone. But not to his room...

Zachariah flew silently behind Castiel, landing a few hundred feet away. Cas paced back and forth across a street before final sitting down in the middle of it. Darkness pressed in all around them, making it seem as though they were the only beings on the Earth. Zachariah furrowed his confusion. What was Castiel doing? He leaned against a tree and watched his brother from afar as the young angel stared down the road, looking lost. Maybe Cas didn’t know why he was there either.

ACDC blared out of the speakers as Dean drove down the road to pick up Jo from Charlie’s. Sam, Jo, and Dean were heading on a hunt tomorrow in Kentucky. It would take them a day or two to get there and then who knows how long until the case was finished. Hopefully fast. He’d much rather have Ellen’s cooking than cheap diner food. And he’d miss his bed. His perfect, perfect bed. He was thankful that they ran a couple credit card scams to get separate rooms though the few times that the boys had shared with Jo had turned into bloodbaths. The song came to a drum solo and Dean banged the steering wheel in time with the tempo, throwing his head back. He looked back at the road-  
“Son of a bit-”  
Dean cut the wheel as hard as he could to the right, swerving to avoid collision with a deer. In the back of his mind, he knew this was the stupidest thing to do but his body didn’t always listen to what he was supposed to do. The car spun out, Dean’s world become a blur. The sound of metal crunching and burnt rubber smell filled the air. Finally, the world stopped spinning but as he finally realized that, everything faded to blackness.

Castiel watched in horror as the shiny black car wrapped itself around a tree a few feet down the road. The deer, the cause of the accident, looked at Castiel once before fleeing. Cas flew to the car.  
Inside, a young man leaned against the car door, blooding running from multiple wounds. Cas pulled the handle of the door, popping it off its hinges, and leaned it against the hood. He leaned in close to the man, trying to determine if he was alive. Eyelids fluttered, revealing apple green eyes.  
Cas gently put his arms underneath the man’s legs and behind his back, lifting him against his chest, and laid him onto the grass. As he raised his fingers to the human’s forehead, intent on saving this creature, he froze as he heard a voice.  
“Mom was right. Angels are beautiful.” The man croaked, his blood-stained lips staying open as he breathed heavily.  
He could see Cas. The man could SEE Cas. Quickly, he placed 2 fingers on the man’s head and healed him. Wounds closed, ribs slid back into place, his leg’s bone fused back together, and internal organs knitted themselves back up. The man’s eyes shut and his breathing evened out. Cas brushed his fingers against his cheek softly.  
He had never seen a human so close before. Or so beautiful. Just looking at the man made everything brighter. He thought he had loved humans before but this...this was so much more.  
Cas sat and studied the freckles speckled along tanned skin, watched the firm chest rising and falling. He lost track of time staring at the man, running his fingers through the soft brown hair on top of his head. Light flashed through the night, illuminating the woods, and Cas turned to see another car coming towards them. Cas flinched as he felt fingers wrap around his wrist. Turning back, he saw the man had opened his eyes again and was looking at him.  
“Dont. Go.” The man breathed heavily.  
The car rumbled closer and Cas drank in the freckles and apple green eyes once more before flying off to hide among the trees. He had to make sure this human would be alright.

“Dean!”  
Dean opened his eyes again but instead of the beautiful blue-eyed angel staring at him, his brother’s ugly mug leaned down.  
“What?” Dean croaked.  
“Jesus! I thought you were dead. You should be dead!” Sam rambled, checking Dean over. “Are yo hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine. Just-” Dean sat up slowly, rubbing his head. “Where’s the dude who saved me?”  
“Dean, you’re the only one around for miles.” Sam said, resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“No. There was a guy here. He pulled me out. Had these insane blue eyes and black hair and black win-” Dean cut himself off and stared at Sam. “He had WINGS, Sam. Dude, I saw an angel.”  
Sam’s eyes went wide. “Ok, you need to get to the hospital. Now. I’ll call Bobby to pick up the Impala. Well, uh, what’s left of it.”  
“Wha-” Dean looked over to see his Baby mangled around a tree. He groaned at the damage. “No, no, no, no, not my Baby.”  
“Dude, be happy that you got out!” Sam said, pulling Dean up carefully.  
Dean looked over at the car and saw the Sam was right. The entire front of the car was bent and warped around the tree, the driver’s door had been taken completely off its hinges. He looked around the woods and up and down the road as Sam walked him to his blue ’72 Dodge Charger. There was no one else around, just as Sam had said. Dean swore. He was right about this, there was someone that had saved him. And Dean was sure that that someone wasn’t human. Dean was right 99% of the time.

Zachariah smirked as he watched Castiel watching the humans drive away. My, my, his brother really did know how to make a mess. Lucifer was going to love his next report.


	3. Chapter 3

“Muriel! Use your shoulder to push him, not just your arm. Uriel! Help Adriel with her blade work, she needs-” Michael stopped abruptly and looked around his garrison. “Where’s Castiel?”  
All of the angels looked back and forth at one another blankly. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. “Has anyone seen him in the last day?”  
“I saw him last night.” Bartholomew shouted from the far side of the room.  
“Last night?” Michael muttered to himself and curled his hand into a fist. This was the third time this week that Michael had realized Castiel wasn’t in training. He loved his little brother but he’d also love to kick his ass. “Balthazar!”  
The tawny winged angel was standing in front of him in an instant.  
“Find Castiel and bring him to me NOW.” Michael roared.  
“Yes, Michael.” Balthazar nodded and flew off in search of his wayward brother.

“Dean!” Dean looked up to see Sam 3 inches from his face.  
“Dude, personal space.” He said and pulled back to get further from his brother’s bitchface.  
“I said your name 4 times and you didn’t even flinch. You have to stop this!” Sam yelled, flinging his arm around to indicate Dean’s research.  
“I’m surprised you’re not helping me more, nerd boy.” Dean muttered.  
“I’m not helping because I’m not insane! You have been researching non-stop all week! A WHOLE WEEK OF RESEARCH. You can barely read a Dr. Seuss book on a good day but no one has been able to tear you away from looking for this angel! And when you’re not researching, you’re working on the Impala. You’re barely eating, which is scaring the hell out of Ellen. You are obsessed and it has to stop!” Sam yelled. Dean leaned back in Bobby’s chair, watching his brother rant. “Your angel isn’t real!”  
“After everything we’ve hunted, you’re telling me you don’t believe in angels?” Dean asked.  
“No, I’m telling you that no one has ever seen an angel except in the Bible and we know what a load of crap that is. Maybe they’re extinct or they don’t want to be found! And searching these books until you drive yourself mad won’t bring you any closer to your crush-”  
“Crush! Dude, I am NOT crushing on an angel.” Dean argued, standing up and fighting to keep his blush down.  
“Oh, really? And you muttering in your sleep about blue eyes and black wings is about what? A bird? You’re in love with a hallucination.” Sam said, looking smug.  
“He saved my life.”  
“We don’t even know what happened!”  
“You saw the car! There was no possible way I should have survived!”  
“You could have rolled out!”  
“We both know that’s a load of bullshit!”  
“And everyone else is sick of listening to you idjits having the same argument! Now shut it, both of you!” Bobby yelled from the kitchen. Both Winchesters turned to see the older man glaring at them from the doorway, a beer in his hand.  
“You are going to stop researching angels and get your head on straight.” Bobby said pointing at Dean. Sam looked over at him triumphantly until Bobby’s finger turned to him. “And you are going to stop bitch-facing around my house, boy. Now, both of you get yourselves together or I’ll knock some sense into you myself. Alright?”  
“Yes, sir.” Both boys muttered. They might be 26 and 22 but both were still young boys when Bobby or Ellen laid into them. Hell, when they’re 40 and have their own kids, Bobby and Ellen will still be kicking their asses.  
Bobby huffed and stormed out to the garage. Dean and Sam glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. After a second, Sam wandered off upstairs without another word and Dean started to put the books away. Like hell, he would stop researching. He would just do it in secret from now on. After he cleaned up, Dean made his way outside and back under the hood of his beloved Impala.

“There you are.”  
Cas turned to look over his shoulder at Bal. He smiled and turned his attention back to the greasy human that was working on a car and singing to a rock song.  
“What the hell are you doing, Cassy?” Bal asked, coming to stand next to Cas.  
“Just...watching.” He sighed happily.  
Bal rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see that. What I mean is why are you watching a human instead of going to training? Michael is going to murder you if you miss anymore.”  
“I just wanted to make sure he was alright.” Cas muttered, not meeting Bal’s eyes.  
“Alright? Why wou-Cas, why is the human fixing the car?” Balthazar asked suspiciously. He already could guess by the way Cas was staring at the ape that Cas had done something stupid.  
“It may have been wrapped around a tree.” Cas said quietly.  
“And was the human in the car when it was wrapped around a tree?” Bal asked, crossing his arms.  
“Maybe.” Cas said, so quietly it was hard for Bal to catch it.  
“SHIT. Castiel, did you save that human?” He yelled, standing in front of Cas which blocked his view of the human.  
“He would of died. Isn’t it our job to protect the humans?” Cas shot back.  
“Yes, but-” Bal threw his hands up in frustration. “You can’t just save a human! It’s just not done anymore!”  
Cas leaned against a pile of cars, gaining his view back and sighed. “He looks so...happy. Getting all perspired.”  
“Its called sweating, Cassy.” Bal rolled his eyes. “And way to change the subject.”  
“You’re just going to yell and it’s already too late. I did it. I saved him. The end.” Cas said as Bal shook his head.  
“Cas, you can’t keep watching or _saving_ humans. Michael and Dad are going to skin you alive. Besides, humans are tiny and small and insignificant-”  
“And beautiful.” Cas sighed with a small smile.  
Balthazar gaped as he watched his brother, truly at a loss for words.  
“Look at the way they use their bodies to create things. And the passion they have! It’s-”  
“C-Cas...you’re not-” Bal gulped, becoming terrified for his little brother. “Are you in love with that one?”  
Cas blushed. Blushed. Angels don’t blush. He bit his lip and looked down. “I-I think so. Maybe? But I don’t know what lobe feels like though.”  
“Castiel, you can’t! Do you know what would happen if Father found out?! You would fall!” Bal gripped Cas’ shoulders, forcing him to look at Bal. “You can’t-oh shit, you really feel something for that bug.”  
Cas pulled away and glared at his brother, going back to watch the human. “Dean’s not a bug. He’s amazing. He’s kind and strong and thoughtful-”  
“Cas, he’s human! You have got to get your head out of the clouds and stop this nonsense!” Balthazar begged. Cas ignored him and just watched as Dean leaned into the hood of the car.  
“GABE!” Bal yelled. Cas looked at him in alarm. “If you won’t listen to me then maybe you’ll listen to him.”  
“Listen to me about what?” Gabe asked, leaning on a stack of cars across from them.  
“Would you tell Cassy that he has his wings on backwards? He thinks he’s in love with that human.” Bal pointed. Gabe looked over and whistled.  
“Well, Cas, you’ve got good taste. I might fight you for that one.” Gabe said with a cheeky grin. “I like my men extremely tall."  
Bal rolled his eyes and Cas shook his head, not taking his eyes off Dean.  
“No, not that one. The one with the freckles.” Cas gave a lovesick sigh.   
“Hmm. I guess if that sets your feathers a flutter, Cassy. Well, I call dibs on the moose-like one.”  
“Gabriel! You’re supposed to be helping me bring back Cas and to tell him he’s insane!” Bal growled.  
“For what? Please, he wouldn’t be the first angel to fall for a monkey. They do look pretty delicious.” Gabe said, licking his lips.  
“No. Just no, Gabe. We need to get back before Michael smites Cassy into the next century.” Bal shook his head. He grabbed Cas arm gently. “You can ogle your boy after training.”  
Cas pouted but followed Bal back, waving goodbye to Gabriel who stood and watched a certain moose-like man talking to his brother. 

Bal knocked softly on Cas’ door but no one answered. He was about to turn the handle when a voice interrupted.  
“He’s pouting in the weapons room.”   
Bal turned to see Muriel walking by and flashed a grin, thanking her before she turned down into another hallway. Flying quickly, he found Cas pouting in the weapons room. Just like Muriel had said. It was quite pathetic.   
“Cas?” The little angel made a grunting sound but didn’t look up from where he was sitting on the ground, flipping his angel blade over his fingers. “Cassy, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”  
Cas still didn’t look up. He seemed to hunch further in on himself at the mention of earlier. Bal sighed and joined him on the ground.  
“I got something for you. Well, Gabe got it but it was my idea.”  
Cas looked up from the floor but stayed silent. Ball took out the slightly creased picture from his pocket and handed it to the black winged angel. As soon as Cas saw what was on the paper, his face broke into the biggest grin and he gasped.  
“But-you-” Cas suttered, eyes riveted on the face of Dean Winchester staring back at him.  
“Maybe if you had a picture of him to carry around, you wouldn’t have to go down to Earth so much.” Bal said with a shrug.  
He was suddenly engulfed in black feathers and a huggy Cas. “Thank, Bal! It’s amazing!”  
Bal wrapped his arms and wings around his brother and squeezed. “Anything for you, Cassy.”  
Cas pulled back and looked lovingly at the photo, running a a finger over it. “Bal, this is-”  
“Don’t go getting all weepy on me, Cas!” Bal ruffled his hair and laughed. The two talked a while longer then walked back to Cas’ room. As Bal waved goodnight to Cas, he smiled to himself. Cas might be insane for loving a human but he was Bal’s insane little angel.

“Castiel?” Michael poked his head into Cas’ room to see it empty, the closet door slightly open. Michael frowned and turned to leave but stopped when he heard Cas’ voice through the closet door. Michael crept closer and listened closely.  
“-an, I would love to listen to anything you play for me.” Cas said dreamily.  
Michael waited to hear an answer but only heard Cas again.  
“You want to share your pie with me? Oh my, you must really love me, Dean.”  
The older angel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. There was no angel or even a Reaper named Dean. Who in Heaven was Castiel talking to? Michael opened the door silently and looked inside. As his eyes landed on Cas’ collection, rage began to boil in his chest. But when Michael saw what Cas was holding, he blew inside.

“Castiel.” Cas froze at Michael’s cold voice. He turned in terror to see his oldest brother standing in the closet doorway.  
“Michael.” Cas backed up, hiding Dean’s picture behind him.  
“What. Is. This?” He growled, rage rolling off him in waves.  
“My...my collection.” Cas whispered.  
“Your. Collection?” He asked, stepping further into the closet. “And what is _that_ that you’re hiding?”  
“N-nothing.” Cas said, trembling. Michael snapped his fingers and the picture flew out of Cas’ hand and into Michael’s. He looked at the picture then back at Cas. “This is the human that Rachel reported as a possible demon deal. The one who should have been transported to Heaven last week. What are you doing with his picture, Castiel?”  
“I-I-I-” Cas backed up further until he was against a shelf and stared at Michael.  
“Did you...did you interfere with this human’s life, Castiel?”  
Cas paled and whispered. “He would have died.”  
Michael’s eyes flared and a vase burst into pieces. “You.”   
Books burst into flames. “Saved.”   
Shoes disintegrated. “Him?”  
Cas watched as his prized possessions were destroyed. One after another.  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? FOR A HUMAN?”  
“I couldn’t just let him die!” Cas said desperately.  
“WHY? THEY DIE ALL THE TIME! WHY WOULD YOU SAVE THIS ONE?” Michael roared in Cas’ face.  
“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!” Cas threw a hand over his mouth and stared in horror at his brother. The picture of Dean dissolved into ash in Michael’s hand. Cas screamed. “NO! MIC-”  
Michael threw out a hand and everything in the entire room burst into flames. Cas fell to his knees and watched as his world burned around him.  
Michael looked down and glared. “Don’t you dare show your face around me again. You are no brother of mine. You are the worst soldier Heaven has ever seen.”  
Tears streamed down Cas’ face as Michael turned and strode out, the fire blowing out as soon as he walked out of the closet. Cas looked around at the piles of ash in his closet, once home to his entire existence's work and gifts from Balthazar and Gabriel. All gone. But the loss of all those artifacts didn’t compare to the loss of Michael’s brotherhood. Michael had disowned him. Told him never to show his face again. Castiel numbly curled into the ashes of his dreams, crying his heart out. His mind whirled but nothing made sense. This couldn’t be happening. This was a dream. It had to be.  
But angels didn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thiiiiiiink. I'll try to get another chapter out this week. It will probably be a LOT shorter but that's because I want that chapter to end in a certain place. But I might write more for it. WE WILL SEE.  
> So yeah, let me know what you guys think or if you don't get something!

**Author's Note:**

> XD So let me know what you guys think! Tweet with #TLA666 or comment.


End file.
